Complicated
by SouthSideGurl
Summary: When Chad and Taylor meet up again six years after a bad brake up will they tear eachothers heads off,become friends,...or will they become so much more? Chaylor
1. Long time, No see

**Oh snap! My first fic! Yay! Alright ya'll, go easy on me I'm a virgin at this.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones I make up…Because if I did own them, Corbin Bleu would be my sex slave ******** p.s. its rated M for a reason kiddos if your young or this offends you then read no further. P**_(AN: ANYTHING ITALIC IS A FLASHBACK. __**AND ANYTHING IN BOLD ITALIC IS A SONG**_**)**

**Chapter One: Long time, no see**

Six years is a long time.

I hadn't seen or hared from this boy, this man, in six years. Damn, he looked good. I didn't think it possible for him to look better then he already did but boy was I wrong. He looked, more adult no longer sporting a jersey, although he still wore his trademark huge, curly, afro. Aging seemed to do Chad Danforth the decency of making him sexier then he already was, God knows he doesn't need a bigger head. He already thinks he is Gods gift to mankind. I smirked a little at the thought.

"What are you smiling about Tay?" My Best friend Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton, asked. This was her and Troy's wedding party and I was the maid of honor and planer. I hadn't expected **him, **what with his 24.3million dollar Lakers contract, possible shoe deal, and poolside house with three car garage.

So I did a little reading.

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied to Gabby question

She smiled back at me. "Troy told me you would act this way."

"What way?" I asked confused

"All gaga over Chad," She nodded his way. "He looks good doesn't he?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Shows how much you know Montez, I wasn't even thinking about him."

She laughed and took a sip of her champagne

"What?"

"You're the worst lair in the world Taylor! You want him."

I rolled my eyes getting frustrated with the sudden interrogation. "Whatever Gabi it's been six years I'm over him, plus I have Marc and he's a good man." Marc was my boyfriend of 6 months, we met at a local restaurant, he kept asking for sugar packets to put in his tea, one thing led to another and he had my number. The rest is history.

Gabi shrugged. "Hey you were the one who said Marc can't make you-."

I covered her mouth before she could finish.

"I told you that in the strictest of confidantes!" I spoke in a harsh whisper letting my hand drop from her mouth.

She whispered. "You can't fake an orgasm forever Taylor." saying my name with an attitude.

"Sex isn't the most important part of a relationship Gabi." I said with the same attitude.

I continued "Besides, Marc is everything Chad isn't. Smart,"

"Know it all." She continued

"Sophisticated."

"Stuck up."

"Serious."

"No since no humor."

"Gabi!"

"What! It's true, he's a pain in the ass and he thinks his better then everyone else because his family has money and he graduated for Harvard.

"He's a good man Gabi." I said quietly.

"Speaking of a few good men." She smiled. I looked up to see Troy walking towards us, Chad Was right by his side.

At that moment every memory I had of Chad flashed before my eyes.

First meeting in second grade when I moved to New Mexico from Indiana. Him teasing me threw out Elementary and Middle school. Freshmen year when I developed a somewhat embarrassing crush on Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man. Sophomore year when we came together trying to split up Gabi and Troy, then later him asking me to go with him to the after party. That summer we became official. Dating our Junior year and getting jobs. Having sex for the first time, God he was so good in bed. Then Senor year which went well until the last trimester, we were always arguing about everything; us, collage, money and anything else we could fight about, then the incident happen. Thus leading to the tragic downward spiral of our relationship.

But God help me, looking at him now made me want to forget all we ever fought about and drag him somewhere to see if he can still make my toes curl.

I shook my head at the thought.

Gabi smiled and happily kissed Troy then gave Chad a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it Chad!" she said in excitement.

"I wouldn't of missed it for the world Gabs." He hugged back flashing a killer smile.

Gabi stepped back. "And I'm sure this lovely lady beside me needs no introduction, seeing as you know each other quite well." Her enthusiasm was over whelming but before I could stare daggers at her he took my hand to shake it. "Yes," he replied never taking his eyes off mine. "quite well."

Something in his voice sounds so primal and dark, dripping with raw sensuality that only I seemed to notice. Just thoughts three words managed to make my heart drum in my chest with excitement.

"Chad." I greeted politely.

"Taylor Mckessie, long time no see."

I only managed to blink after he spoke and there was an awkward pregnant pause until Gabriella was finally the first to speak. "Um..Troy, I wanted to show you some of the flowers I picked out."

"But I thought we already agreed on the babies' breath?"

"Well you can never have to many flower right?" she said tugging his arm pulling him left of the large apartment, he fallowed.

Chad and I stood now together without our friends as a security blanket. I was going to kill Gabi.

"Congratulations," I finally found my voice. "On the big win, I herded about it form Troy." I watched it at home.

He raised one eyebrow. "Thanks, Congrats to you to. Troy told me about that new job, sounds like work."

"Well a little work never hurt anyone."

"Says you." He drank from his beer. I could really use a drink right now.

"Chady!" A slightly high pitched voice yelled over the crowed. It belonged to a very blond woman in a short silver skirt and matching halter. Her green eyes were rimmed with light blue liner and simmering silver shadow and her lips were glossed pink. Chad turned slightly and smiled at the women as she approached. He placed his arm around her slim waist and kissed her cheek lightly, my heart ranched and I cursed myself for it. "Melissa this is Taylor we went to school together, Taylor this is my girlfriend Melissa."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled back a smile that looked practiced like Miss. America." Nice meeting you to hon." She held tighter to her Louie Vutton clutch then turned to Chad. "Chady I tired, how long do we have to be here."

"It's a party babe and it's not even eleven o'clock yet." He replied.

"But the plane ride was so long cupcake." She pouted and I frowned, Chad always did seem to have a thing for winey little "Daddy's girls", I think I'm the only girl he ever dated whom actually wasn't over-privileged.

"Well why don't you go back to the hotel and I'll be there soon ok babe."

"Ok cupcake." She replied giving him a kiss. "Nice to meet you Taylor." She said before turning on her heals and heading towards the door. Once she was out the door I spoke. "Cupcake?" I teased and he laughed. "I see you still have jokes." I nodded.

It got quit again; even the music seemed to get softer. I turned my head to see Troy and Gabi dancing to the slow song along with most of the room.

"You wana dance?" The question came out of no where. I shock my head

"I-I can't dance, really."

"None since come on it'll be like old times, come on." he held his hand out. I looked at It as some sensual song by Maxwell came from the speakers. I took it.

_**Didn't you dig the way I rubbed your back girl**_

_**Wasn't it cool when at first I kissed you lips**_

_**Was it enough to penetrate your dark world**_

_**Or were you embarrassed about the way you feel**_

This really was to much for me. I'm suppose to hate him, but, the way his holding me, the way his shampoo smells. Feels to good, to right.

"So," I began. "Melissa seems nice."

He nodded. "Yeah she's a great girl, meet her at one of my games. Her father owns a sting of small Italian restaurants called Patoni's." Figures, I rolled my eyes.

We continued dancing." What's that you're wearing?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your perfume, you used to wear it when we where in school. You told me the name once. Something complicated to say. I remember you telling me that you would sneak into your aunt's room and put some on before going out."

I looked up at him, why did he remember that? "Fleur De Rocaille." I said, he smiled.

"Yeah, that's it. What's that French?"

"Yes." I said shocked at the memory.

"Tory tells me you're seeing a big time attorney."

"Yes, Marc. We've been dating for sometime now."

"Cool, so where is the lucky man at?" he looked around slightly.

"He had a lot of papers to look threw, he couldn't make it." He said nothing and it was quit for a while

"You know," he began "I've thought about you a lot threw out the years, about what happed." Leave it to lunkhead to ruin the moment.

"Chad I-"

"No Tay, I want to apologize, what happened wasn't-It wasn't right and-"

"Stop."

"Taylor."

"I really don't want to talk about this with you Chad, I mean; it was six years ago it doesn't matter anymore." We stopped dancing and I walked to the counter and pored myself some white wine. He fallowed.

"I was just trying to apologize."

"Well you don't need to, we've both grow and moved on with our lives. I mean, it was just high school Chad."

"So were not even going to talk about it?"

"No." I replied before taking a drink.

He bit his lip in frustration. "You haven't changed one bit, still running from the past." He said spitefully, for he knew secrets even Gabi didn't know."

"And I see you're still picking airheads over good women." I said.

He smiled arrogantly. "But she fucks me so good she keeps me from straying."

I threw my drink on him. "Keep that!" I yelled and slammed the thin steamed glass on the counter almost breaking it. I walked away; he reddened with embarrassment, his face and shirt dripping with the contents of my now empty glass. I said my goodbyes to Gabi and Troy, whom were more then a little concerned, and was out the door in less then five minuets.

I walked out into the rain, got into my silver Roadster and sat.

"You will not cry. You will not cry." Even as I said it the tears flowed from my eyes as I tried my damnest not to remember.

_She'd had a little to much to drink and thought to herself how she would kill Chad for talking her into coming to this party, if she could find him. He disappeared somewhere around her 5__th__ shot of tequila. She shook her head as she walk up the stairs of Troy's house. His parents gone for the weekend. "Chad!" she called as she reached the top._

_All she heard where the anything but soft moans of a women and then a grunt of a man coming from the room next to her._

_If she weren't drunk she wouldn't have looked, but curiosity had gotten the better of her._

_When she opened the door she expected to see a quarterback braking in a freshman, maybe even Troy and Gabi or Kelsey and Jason or any of Easts High's so called "Power Couples". What she didn't expect to see was Sharpay Evans, riding her boyfriend like a horse._

_Her hand went to her stomach as she looked on. Chad's eyes finally came upon the now open door and the person standing there. Taylor saw him mouth the word 'shit' but did not here it as all sound to her came to a halt as soon as she opened the door._

_She saw him move Sharpay off of him as he looked for his scattered boxers and pants. Before he could get them on she ran._

"_Taylor!" she suddenly herd him call but she didn't look back as she ran down the stairs threw the crowed living room and out the front door, tripping on her heels she fell into the grass and proceeded to released the contents her stomach onto Troy's perfectly manicured lawn-_

"Fuck him." I wiped my tears and started my car slowly pulling away form the curb

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!If it seems rushed tell me and I'll slow down. Please review guys I need to know how I'm doing. Love and Happiness**


	2. The Tie that binds

**New Chappie Kids! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The tie that binds**

How did I end up here? In this hot storage room with a ripped dress, falling curls, and a migraine. How! I think it started after the wedding. My bad luck that is.

After a successful week of avoiding Chad and planning this wedding I'd say I did a pretty damn good job. The bad luck started after the "I do's". During the picture of the bribe, her maid of honor (me), and her brides maids my heel gets caught under the beautiful dress I was wearing. Turning it from a long, light green, luxurious maids of honor gown, to a light green, strapless mini and matching pumps.

So anyone who didn't get to come to the wedding and see this happen gets to go to the reception and say, "Who's that slut in the mini?"

Oh, it's just getting started.

My so call boyfriend flakes out on me last minuet. So during the slow songs I'm stuck dancing with Gabi's fifteen year-old cousin who has a very unhealthy crush on me and keeps trying to cop a feel.

Then it happened. A voice over the hotel intercom announcing that the central air was broken! It's spring time in New Mexico! It's fucking hot!

The first five minuets every thing was fine.

My hair fell in ten minuets.

Fifteen minuet later Chad little Stedford girlfriend just couldn't stand the heat and ordered a car to drive her to the hotel. Chad stayed. Wonderful, just wonderful.

About twenty-five minuet pass and my head stats to pound from the heat and the loud people.

I went into the storage room of the hotel ball to clear my head.

So, that's how I ended up here, in a nut shell.

It's been a few minuets and my headache is stating to fade thankfully. I take a deep breath and wipe sweat from my brow using the back of my hand. "You hiding in here?" I turned quickly to see the owner of the voice that had broken my peace. Chad.

His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door of the storage room; I could see the heat was affecting him to. He had taking off the jacket of his black suite. The arms of the crisp white shirt he was wearing was rolled up to his elbows and one button was undone at the neck. His hair haled back out of his face by a rubber band.

"You stakin' me?" I asked.

He smirked. "You wish. No, just seeing what you were doing in here. Thought Perfect Taylor was having a nervous brake down because things didn't turn out her way.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked crossing my arms

"Come on Tay, just like in high school, you can't stand it when you plans go haywire."

"Fuck you."

"OH! That's a new word tatter-tot." He said using a name he used to taunt me with in elementary, I rolled my eyes. "Guess you have changed, you only use to curs when you were about to cum." I blushed furiously.

"You're so full of yourself Chad; I faked it half the time so I wouldn't hurt your presses ego." I lied

He frowned then. "Whatever, I just came in here to get my apology."

"What apology?"

"The apology you own me for marinating me in white wine at Troy and Gabi's party last week."

I looked him up and down. "Well I'm not sorry, I'm anything but sorry. In fact I wish I had another drink to "marinate" you in!" I said in a harsh voice.

We stared at each other for a minuet without saying a word, it seemed like forever and I was starting to sweat again. Finally he smirked and pushed himself off the door using his foot. "You always had a knack for trying to make me angry didn't you Tay."

"Seriously I could give a damn about what makes you mad. You're little girlfriend can worry about that."

"Ohh! Somebody's bitter."

"Get over yourself."

"Why, when apparently you haven't gotten over me."

"Excuses you?"

He moved in closer to me. "You heard me, you want me." He was right in front of me now, his brown eyes burning mine with a stare. He moved hair from my sweaty forehead, I pulled away. "Forget this." I said trying to move past him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"Admit it." He sounded almost demanding.

"Let me go!" I said loudly but his grip tightened. With my other hand I tried slapping him but he caught my hand with his free one and pressed me slightly against the back wall of the storage room.

Despite the sweat he still smelled like cologne. My hands now pined on ether side of my head and his breath hot on my face. "Say it." He whispered.

"I don't want y-." His tongue was in my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

He tasted like alcohol and something sweet, and even though I didn't want this I couldn't help but to think about how good he tasted. The kiss was deep and passionate but also in away, frustrated and angry; I heard moaning, I couldn't tell if it was him or me.

_We can't do this_. I tried saying but all that left my mouth was a moan as he lifted my tattered dress over my round hips, caressing the skin of my thighs. His warm mouth went to my neck littering it with sinfully light kisses, it was getting harder to breath as heat and him were having a strange affect on me. I haven't felt like this in years. It was lust. Pure, unsatisfied lust, the killer of men and a feeling I thought I'd never feel again.

Long fingers found there way into my cotton underwear.

"Ch-Chad," I managed to mutter out as he touched my womanhood, slow, torturing, and sensual. I griped his shoulders and his lifted my right leg to curl around his waist. I felt him slide one finger into me, I was on fire.

"Taylor!" A knock came to the storage room door, I quickly regained my composer and roughly pushed Chad away form me, he stumbled slightly. "Tay you ok in there?" Kelsey asked again rapping on the door.

"I fine," Even to myself my voice sounded shaky. "Just needed to breath!"

"Oh. Ok! Troy and Gabi are about to cut the cake, I still need to find Chad. Be out in five ok!"

"No problem!" I replied looking back at Chad.

After a minute I looked back at him but said nothing, and then he spoke. "I knew you wanted me."

"You arrogant, pompous-" Before I could finish properly cursing him out he lifted the fingers that he had inside my panties to his lips and then put them in his mouth.

I said no more, just slowly moved past him to walk out the room.

"Taylor."

I turn to him with my hand on the door.

He smiled. "Just as sweet." With that I walked out shutting the door behind me

--

"Is something wrong lovely?"

I looked up at my boyfriend who had a stack of papers on the desk in my apartment. He then looked at my torn dress. "I always told you Gabi had bad taste."

"That's not funny Marc." I said setting my purse on the coffee table before collapsing onto my couch.

"What happened?" He asked not looking up form his work.

I rolled my eyes. "If you where there you would know." He turned in his chair and looked at me.

"That's not fair love, you know I had work to do."

"Don't you always?"

He pressed his lips together until they were a thin line that paled. "Well, all that matters is your home and now we can have some alone time." He smiled. God, I really did not want to have sex with him, not after the night I had.

"Baby," I started as he stood up. "I'm really tired; all I want to do is shower and go to bed." I stood in front of him. He look sad and that made me feel bad but, I just wanted to be alone tonight so I could thing.

He nodded. "It's ok darling, I will call you tomorrow after my 9 o'clock meeting."

"Ok honey."

He stepped towards me and we kissed goodbye and said our respective 'I love yous'; he grabbed the rest of his papers and left out the door. I sighed as I walked into my rather large bathroom and began to strip for a bath.

I honey scented shampoo foam threw my satin silk mane and lavender bubbles caress my skin, just like he did.

I shock my head and continued my bath.

After I was done I dried then wrapped my silk robe around my waist and headed to my bedroom. Crisp light blue sheets welcomed me and I felt more relaxed then I had all day. At ease here in my home.

I figured I would reminisce on what happened with me and Chad, but before I could even think about it my I began to drift of to sleep. Oh well, it could what until morning. At least it may give my interesting dreams.

**OMG! I'm sooo glad you guys liked it. You defiantly don't have to worry about me stopping this story WILL be finished.**

**P.S. If it takes me long to get out a chapter I'm sorry. This is my Senor year so I got a lot on my plate.**

**I will update as soon as I get 20 reviews! Tell your friends about me. I love hearing how I'm doing! LOVE AND HAPPYNESS! **


	3. Calm Before the Strorm

**Sorry for the long wait guys but high school is a bitch sometimes.**

**Chapter Three: Mommy Dearest**

" You did what.!" I said laughing at Gabi over the phone. She and Troy were on there honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Yep, right there on the crowded beach inside the changing booths."

"Oh my gosh Gabi I can't believe you, you little slut." I joked, " So it is true what they say about horny newly weds huh."

"Yep."

"Wow"

" You can say that again."

I laughed.

"So what's been going on over there." she asked.

"Nothing much really, same old same old. Marc's busy working, although he did promise to take me to Casa de Cordova's tonight."

"Oh that nice Spanish restaurant, they have the best salads there. Well at least his doing something right for once."

"Be nice." I smirked.

"Chad still there?" She asked

" Umm, yeah, I thing his visiting his mother."

"Oh Gabi, the bath water is ready." I heard on the other end and smiled.

" Well," Gabi started. "looks like I'm need again, a wife's duty is never done you know."

" I am not mad at you girl, do what you gotta do."

" I'll talk to you later Tay."

"Alright Gab's, bye." With that I hung up the phone.

I really missed Gabi, she'd only been gone for a week but it seemed like forever. She was like a sister to me and I told her everything. Well, almost everything. I have yet to tell her about the incident between Chad and I at her and Troy's wedding. I refuse to let anyone know about that. I'm choosing to blame it on the alcohol.

A knock came to my door jarring me from my thoughts.

I stood and looked threw the peep hole. It was my mother, I hadn't seen her for 2 months.

I rolled my eyes and contemplated opening the door, but finally I did.

" Taylor! Baby how you doin'!" My mother said flamboyantly as she air kissed my cheeks.

My mother was a beautiful woman in her prime. Don't get me wrong she still is an outrageously stunning women but I could see now that life was starting to take it's tole on her.

My mothers name is Rolanda Lee Walton, more commonly know as RoseLi a nickname given to her by my Grand'Mere. I remember as a young child look at her as she sat at her vanity and combed her jet black hair and showerd herself in sweet smelling perfumes.

She really was a sight, coffee colored skin covered a lethal body with long legs and lips so full she didn't even need a mirror to out on lipstick.

I'd often think to myself how someone so beautiful on the outsidecould be so ugly on the inside.

"Well, are you gona' invite me in or what Taylor Anne McKessie ?" She asked using my whole name.

I moved aside. "Sorry, come on in RoseLi." Even as a kid she had insisted that I call her by her name, stating that she was to young to be called "mother". She had me when she was 15, my father was 17.

She looked around my apartment then sat on the white love seat. " I love what you'v done to the place darling it's very…simple."

I thanked her quietly then sat on the sofa and looked at her.

She was wearing a red dress that tied around the neck and stopped at her thighs and what looked like a pair of knock-off Vera Wang heels.

" So, umm, what brings you here Rose."

" Can't I visit my only child.' she asked getting a cigarette out of her purse and lighting it.

"I haven't seen you in 2 months I-"

"Damnit Tay don't get all dramatic on me." I was silent but still looked her in the eyes. We both knew what the other was thinking but we would never talk about it. "How's Kenneth." I finely spoke.

She took a drag of the cigarette then let out the offensive odor in a thick cloud. "Please gurl," she say in her thick Creole accent. "I left that fool a week ago."

Kenneth was one of the many boyfriends my mother had been chasing. Not but 3 months before she had expressed her undying love to him. I knew better of course for she had been married 3 times already, each time claming to love the newest more then the last.

We spoke more then it went silent for some time untell she spoke again. "You look really beautiful Taylor." It came form nowhere.

I looked like her, maybe in a way she was implying that I look beautiful because and only beaucase she herself is beautiful.

Or maybe I'm just thing to much about it. I tend to do that so I'm told.

I thanked her.

She stayed a while longer and we had small talk, still avoiding what we needed to talk about.

" Alright darling, Je't aime." once again she air kissed me and turned to leave but befor she could walk out I blurted out."

"I can have kids."

She turned to me with blank eyes. "That's good love, I'm glad."

"I final went to the doctor after all these years. She said that the bed wetting after the "incident" was probably do to fright and had nothing to do with my reproductive organs. Her only question was why I wasn't sent to the doctor 11 years ago when it happened."

I saw genuine fear in her eyes. " What did you tell her?"

I looked her the eyes." I told her, because RoseLi was in love. She didn't understand and I left it at that.

RoseLi's jaw tighten slightly. "Your going to hate me forever aren't you?" she asked

"I hope not." I answered, and with that she was gone.

--

" Are you alright Love." Marc asked as I had hardly torched my food.

I smiled and rubbed his cheek. " I'm fine baby.

We continued to eat our dinner until a high pitch cry/scream echoed the whole restaurant.

"YOUR BRAKING UP WITH ME!!" I knew that voice from somewhere…

"BUT I-I LOVE YOU!"

Chad's girl!

There was more arguing and cursing coming from the table to the far left of ours . I can't believe didn't see them.

Finally after Melissa cried she threw her drink on Chad, he gets that a lot, and left. All eyes were on him as he cleared his throat and asked for the check. His eyes looked on mine suddenly and he smiled and licked his lips before taking off his wine socked jacket and headed out the front entrants.

" I wonder what that was about." Marc asked.

"You don't want to know." I said under my breath.

**19, 20 who's counting right? I decided to go ahead and post this chappy. Sry to keep you kiddo waiting. HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOONER!**

**-Love ya!**


	4. When it Rains

********

AN: Put the kids to bed

**Chapter 4: When it Rains**

I hate the rain.

Especially when I'm alone. Its lonely, all I here is rain drops falling gently on my roof. How could something so soothing put me in such a rut?

I'm not even going to attempt to call Marc. His most likely to tired to come keep me company after his long hours In the office. I guess that's what I get for dating a business man.

So here I sit alone, again.

A knock came to my door. I look at the clock, 12:30, whoever it was they were brave to risk waking me up at this hour.

I sat down my glass of red wine and walked to the door looking out of the peep hole, my gaze was meet with that of dark chocolate eyes and I took in the rest of the form outside my door.

Chad.

My breath caught, I didn't know what to do.

I stepped back from the door and absent minded I fixed my hair with my finger then stopped and rolled my eyes . " What am I doing." I asked myself before unlocking the door opening it slightly with the chain lock still on.

"What do you want." I asked

He smirked rolling his eyes. "Nice Taylor, is that how you great people? Come on, I know you were raised better then that."

Already he was getting on my nerves. " Excuse me Mr. Danforth." I started sarcastically. "How can I help you at 12:30 at night."

He smiled darkly. " In a few ways actually." I walked right into that. " So are you going to open the door or what."

"Why should I?"

" Because I need to talk to you."

"That's what phones are for Chad." I sighed, it was to late for this.

" Like you would have answered."

" Your right, I wouldn't have. In fact you're one of the very last people I would want to talk to right now."

There was a long pause. "So…are you going to let me in.?"

I sighed loudly shutting the door, and taking the latch chain lock off to open the door completely.

He stepped in and look around my apartment. "Nice place." He said and I quietly thanked him and took his coat to hang up. He sat on my white love seat and looked me up and down where I stood. " So, that guy at the restaurant with you last night, that you're lawyer boyfriend?"

I sat on the sofa. "Yes, that was Marc."

" Well he seems slightly docile and dry."

"You don't even know him."

"You know I always had a thing for reading people, He seems bland. You're whole relationship seems bland."

I crinkled my brow. " Did you come all this way to insult my relationship, because from the sound of Melissa's voice things between you to didn't go to well."

He shrugged. "Please, I knew that wasn't going to last. She was just something to keep me occupied."

" You really are an arrogant bastard you know that."

He smiled that delicious smile he had. "Dose it still turn you on."

" What?"

He said nothing for a while then stood, " Why are we playing this game Tay?"

I frowned confused. " What are you talking about, what game?"

Suddenly he stared at me with a dark penetrating gaze. " Pretending we don't want to fuck the shit out of each other."

I stood shocked.

" For you're information Danforth I DO NOT want to fuck you! Not now or ever again. I am very much in love with my boyfriend and he loves me. How dare you come to me at this hour of the night and pull this bull shit."

He nodded. " Are you done now?" he asked

"Yes."

"Good." His pulled me closer and his lips smash into mine hard enough to bruise them. As I tried to protest his tongue made its way into my mouth stoking, tormenting, killing me softly.

His hands were everywhere I wanted them to be. First griping my shoulders then to caress my breasts, pinching the hard nipple through my thin tee shirt. I moaned into his mouth as this left hand palmed and squeezed my ass.

Suddenly I was no longer on the ground but scooped up into his strong arms." Where's your bedroom?" he whispered in to my hair.

Moment of truth. I can stop this right now, jump from his arms and yell at him to get the hell out of my house and never come back.

" First door on the left." I whispered.

I don't even remember the walk to the room, but here I was sitting on the edge of my bed as Chad pulled my tee shirt over my head then peeled of his own shirt. I stopped admire the mussels of his stomach hard from years of basketball practices. I kissed his ads and lick at the lower part were his belt stared, his sweet spot.

His breath caught and he grabbed my hair. "You remembered." he gasped and I tugged his belt pulling in loose form his pants. Unexpectedly he pushed me back unto the bed and tugged my pants down my legs.

His hands rubbed first up my tights, pelvis, stomach, breasts, until both of his hands found there way under my arms. I was forced from my laying position into his hard body that now leaned into mine. We kissed, God, his kisses were to die for. Hot and forceful, demanding, yet, sweet and passionate They made you not know what you wanted to happen next. For him to pull away or to continue.

I was so wraped up his kiss that I didn't feel his skillfully unhook my simple black bra. He slid the straps down my shoulders and tossed in somewhere unbeknown to me.

"I always loved your tits." I rolled my eyes at his vulgar language but before I could comment I was pushed back down. I lifted my head slightly to see him on his knees. The panties that matched my bra were ripped from my body. I yelped at his roughness

In an instant my legs were pried open and his ever skillful tongue lapped at my womanhood. "Ahh!" I yelped as my back arched.

I was a wild thing thrashing and shivering under his mouth, he gripped my thighs to keep me in place. The things his doing to my body had to be illegal, but God help me I die if he stopped.

"Ch-Chad." I said with a shaky breath as I leaned on my elbows to release his untamed hair from the rubber band that held it in place. I grabbed his hair and bucked against his mouth.

When I opened my eyes he was on me, in me. He must have slipped out of his slacks and boxer when he was on his knees. "God Tay!" He exclaimed as he moved his hips.

It hurt, he was rough with me. Animalistc and pure male searching to bring us both satisfaction. And I love it.

My body felt things it hadn't in a long time. I was going to climax, and he knew it. So he slowed down.

"Please, don't stop I-I need, I need-"

"Tell me what you need baby," His voice was hard, full of lust. " Tell and I'll make it happen baby." He rolled his hips into me. I gasped, I was so close.

"Please." I whispered

"Tell me."

He was going to make me say it. "Please! Chad fuck me, make me cum baby!"

I felt him smirk into my neck.

After that he gave me exactly what I wanted. It was so easy for him to get me there, like it was meant to be. After my orgasm I felt him have his and I passed out.

When I came to his arm was rapped possessively around my stomach. I tried to get up but he pulled me closer to him, unwilling to let me slip away. "Go to sleep." He groaned in my ear. I looked at the clock, 2:42am.

This was dangerous, the feeling I was having. Because I don't know about him but me, I was blinded by lights laying naked next to him.

This was dangerous, because I could see myself becoming addicted.

Damn, who would have known carnal pleasure could feel so good.

**GET IT CHAYLOR! LOL, hope ya'll like it. LOVE&HAPPYNESS**


	5. Diamond in the Rough

**Chapter 5: Morning After **

I woke up around 12:30, I hadn't slept this late since I was in high school.

As I shifted in bed I took note of the form that still clung to me like a second skin, wild curls fell in front of his closed eyes, light snores came from his body. I noticed that the cover we were wrapped in slipped low on his narrow hips. I marveled in the happy trail that lead under the blanket to his manhood.

I bit my lip and slowly eased out of his grasp, not waking him this time.

I grabbed my robe and managed to make it out of the room and into the bathroom for a hot shower. I let the hot water wash away the physical evidence of my time with Chad. What the soothing waters couldn't wash away was how I felt.

My legs shook slightly, my womanhood deliciously sore from his roughness. The thought of his touch made me replay the night in my head, the tips of my breasts stung in remembrance.

I jumped slightly as the door to my bathroom opened. Though the distorted glass of the shower I saw his shape, and he saw mine. Suddenly the glass was opened and Chad stepped in without a word. He pushed himself unto me until we where both under the shower head. His puffy curls became wet and now hung low past his shoulders.

He looked around the shower. "You got anything in here that won't make me smell like a chick?" He asked.

Marc had Axe brand shampoo and body wash, but I knew better then to suggest that. "No." I answered and handed him my fruit scented shampoo. He smirked and took it, but instead of poring the shampoo onto his head he put it in mine. Handing me back the bottle he worked my hair into a lather, rubbing and caressing my scalp. It felt so good.

He turned me so that I was facing him, the water rinsed the subs out of my hair. He then took my washcloth filling it with my lavender soap and stared washing his body and then mine. The washcloth made its way from my shoulders, across my breasts and down my stomach until he reached my womanhood and cleaned in between my legs, I gasped and grabbed his hand. "Stop," I said. " this was a one time thing Chad, we can't do this again. Marc-"

"Doesn't please you like I can, if he did, this never would have happened."

" Sex isn't everything Chad." I turn back to the water I felt guilty, I was no better then Chad when he cheated on me in high school.

"Then why'd you let me fuck you. People who say sex is overrated just aren't doing it right in my opinion."

I felt my blood boil. "I didn't ask for your opinion Charlie Danforth." His eyes snap on mine, he hated when I used his whole name.

"Why do you always feel the need to piss me off Taylor?" He moved in front of my to rinse the soap of his body. " You know, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be so damn bitter."

"Fuck you." I said and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. Soon after he stepped out and before could open the door to get out he grabbed my arm. " I'm not done talking to you."

"Well I'm done with you, now let me go Chad." I tugged my arm but his grip was to tight so I slap him hard on his right cheek with my free hand. The look in his eyes told my I shouldn't have done that.

My body was slammed against the door of the bathroom. His large hand wrapped lightly around my slender neck. " Don't fucking hit me Mckessie!"

There was a long pause and then he kissed me, It was so passionate it made my knees buckle. Suddenly he pulled back. " You don't want me here, fine," his hand feel from my neck. " I'm out."

He wrapped a towel around his waist, pushing me out of the way of the door he walked out slamming it.

I toke a deep breath and followed him. When I walked into my room I saw him roughly pull his boxers on, his eyes met mine. I saw within them a silent rage. " I'm sorry," I said. " for hitting you, I have no right to put my hands on you. Especially knowing the things I know about-." Before I could finish my sentence he took three large steps towards me and put his arm around my waist and lightly kissed my lips. " Don't talk about it." He said, I nodded and he went into kiss me again but I turned my head form it.

" I was serious when I said we can't do this again Chad. I let old feelings for you get the best of me, but I do love Marc. He's a good man and doesn't deserve me cheating on him."

We stared at each other for a what seamed like forever. Chad licked his lips and nodded. " Alright, I can respect that."

"Thank you." We parted and he began to dress again. I too slipped on some clothing then saw him too the door. He parted with a small goodbye kiss to my cheek.

" I'll see you around Tay."

I nodded. " Bye Chad." With that he left

________________________________________________________________________

Three days had passed since Chad and I had had sex. He'd been on my mind more and more. Gabi and Troy were back home so I had taken to going over to their apartment to talk to Gabi and keep my mind of the inevitable.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi that's beautiful." I said as she showed me the necklace Troy gave her on there honeymoon. It had belonged to Troy's great-grandmother, a simple string of white pears that sat gently at the nape of her neck.

" I know, I love it!"

"Troy really loves you Gabi." She smiled and blushed at my comment. " You're so lucky to have a man that's loving and calm and-" Before I could finish Troy stormed in the door with a heated angry look. Chad's dad hit his mom again." His nostrils flared as he spoke. Sweat dripped off of him from running from the park to the apartment.

"What!" Gabi exclaimed. " Not again."

"Yeah, that bastard got her face all bloody, he was drunk again. Chad's goin off the deep end. His mom called while we where playing ball. He yelled into the phone that he was on his way then speed off in his car. I just stopped here to get the car keys, I'm going after him, he'll kill Isaiah."

" I'm coming to." Gabi jumped up.

"No Gabi, I'm just going there to make sure Chad doesn't kill him." Troy grabbed his keys and left.

Gabi and I waited three minuets until we knew Troy was gone. " Come on." I said. "We'll take my car." Gabi nodded and we left.

**And the plot gets thicker. Read and REVIEW! I live for reviews people**.


	6. Broken Windows

**Chapter 5: Broken Windows **

I pulled up to Chad's old house and heard yelling, It was Chad. I stopped my car and saw Chad take two large steps towards his father. As I got out of the car I saw and heard Chad's fist contact with Isaiah's jaw. Troy stepped up to hold him back.

"I'll fucking kill you motherfucker!" He yelled and strained against Troy's strong grip.

Isaiah smirked and wiped the blood from his now split lip. "What you gon' do ta me little pup?" He asked.

"Fuck you Isaiah!" He almost broke free of his restraint

"Chad!" Mrs. Danforth cried as she ran of the porch to where the upending fight was taking place. "Chad baby its ok. It-It's not a big deal," Her thick Italian ascent was slurred with tears. " per favore, è stato solo un incidente. Egli mi ama."

"Bullshit ma', e voi sapete che! Was it an accident when he broke your nose? What about when he chipped your tooth? Huh!" He raised his voice.

"Charlie, it's ok! I-I just feel asleep. I should have had dinner done before he got home. Your know how stressful his job is." I took in her appearance, her dark hair hung like a rope in a low, uncombed pony tail. Her usually pale face was bruised purple and would soon turn blue then black. Her simple gray tee was stained with the blood that had dripped from her nose and mouth. Chad's eyes softened, Troy loosened his grip and Chad stepped closed to Liz and took her frail hand. "You look like you haven't slept in days Mother."

"I sleep when I can." she said and touched his cheek gently. Elizabeth Danforth was a small women and didn't look a day over twenty-five. When we were younger I remember thinking she was a model. With her ascent , thin frame, and ocean blue eyes. "Why do you let him do this to you Mom, he isn't worth it. Leave him I'll take care of you, you can come live with me Mom."

"Look at you." Isaiah whispered harshly, "Always at mothers tit like a pup." He looked at his wife with what looked like disgust. "I told you about babying that boy. Look at him, a fucking pussy!" I saw Chad's hand grip into a tight fist. He wanted to strike him again.

"Chad." I called out softly, I don't think he even knew I was there until just now.

"Taylor." He looked at me. Brown eyes still lit with anger. "What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer his father spoke. "Isn't this the bitch you used to fuck in high school. Yeah, Taylor" His eyes looked me up and down, same dark brown as Chad's except his made me shiver with fear. "I remember her." He walked towards me and my breath caught.

"Touch here and I cut you fucking dick off." Chad headed our way and stood firmly by my side, I felt protected, I liked the feeling.

Isaiah smiled. "Your just like me you know." He taunted standing now in front of him, Chad's jaw was clenched tightly. "Same temper, same drive to be powerful. Shit, you even look like me pup."

"Stop calling me that." He said threw clenched teeth.

"Why, you are my pup. And her," he nodded towards Chad's mom. "That's my bitch, I own her and she can not live without her master. I don't abuse her but like any other bitch when she need to be trained. When she's a good girl to me I reword her and when she's bad, I punish her." Tear welled up in Elizabeth's eyes and she put her head down. I looked over at Gabi and Troy whom look stunned by Isaiah's clam of ownership over Chad's mother.

"I do not keep her prisoner if she wants to leave she can, go a head, ask her what she wants to do." Isaiah stepped aside so Chad could speak to Liz.

"Ma-."

"Don't Charlie," she started in a low voice. " You know I would never leave my husband, your father. I-I love him and he loves me. It was a mistake to call you, just leave love it's ok. I'm not pressing charges."

I looked at Isaiah whom had a smug look on his face then to Chad. I expected to see a look of disappointment, instead it was anger.

"Fine," He said coldly. "But I'm not coming back to this house until he kills your ass." I gasped and Chad walked back to his car and sped off. Tears rolled down Elisabeth's face and she ran inside the house, Isaiah smugly fallowed.

I sighed to myself.

" You think he went back to the hotel?" Gabi asked.

"I don't think so, he wouldn't want to be bothered and that's the first place we'd look." Answered Troy.

"I think I know where he'll be." I said and walked back to my car. "Can you ride back with Troy Gabi, I don't think he'd want everyone there." She nodded and I took off in the same direction that Chad did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to get dark as I drove down the narrow pathway as far as I could then parked right behind Chad's red BMW. Just where I thought he'd be.

I walked the rest of the path until I came upon a creek surrounded by a wooded area. Chad was sitting on a large rock facing the setting sun with his eyes closed. I slowly approached him.

"How'd you find me." He asked without opening his eyes.

I pulled myself up unto the rock along side him. "I remember you telling me that you came here to think when you didn't want anyone to know." I looked over at him , his eyes opened now. They looked lighter in the evening sun.

"You're the only person I ever told about this place." He looked at me and I nodded.

"You took me here after senor prom."

He shut his eyes and smiled. "We made love on this rock."

My face flushed at his words. He sat up and looked at me. "Why did you come there today?" He asked.

"To make sure you didn't kill your father, I didn't want you sent to jail over him."

"Aw, Mckessie, you do care." He teased and I smiled.

"I'm not completely heartless Danforth." He laughed.

"So," I started. "are you alright, I mean, I know who much you hate you're dad and everything. When we were in school you would tell how much you wised you could kill him."

He didn't answer at first. Just looked out towards the dissapering sun. "Her screams used to wake me out of my sleep when I was younger." He looked at me. " He never put a hand on me, think it was because I looked so much like him. But he would beat my mom so bad she couldn't even stand some days." He kept his voce even as he spoke. "So yeah, I'd love to see that bastard dead, but she'd dead alone with him. She love him that much."

"Love dose strange things to people Chad. It can even make you blind to reality."

"I guess so." He replied.

Once again it was silent for a while. "Thanks." Chad said

"For what?"

" The conversation, it helped."

I smiled. "Don't mention it." My phone rang, I looked at the ID. It was Marc.

' Hello.'

' Where are you lovely, I made dinner?" A twinge of guilt ran through my body.

'Aww how sweet honey. I'm talking with a friend right now but I'll be home soon.'

'Ok baby, I love you.'

'I love you too honey. Bye.' I closed the phone and held it to my chest.

"Was that the stiff?" Chad asked. I immediately got angry.

"Stop. He's a good man."

"You keep sayin' that."

"It's true!" I slide down from the rock and began to walk up the path towards my car, he fallowed.

"So you just go running when he calls?"

I turned to him. "You really know how to ruin a lovely moment don't you?" he smiled and so did I. I began walking again. "You make sure that bastard takes care of you alright." He added.

I stopped and turned my head. "I will." And continued on my way. Secretly hoping he was watching me with longing eyes.

**FEEL FREE TO BE MAD AT ME!!! I am So sry this took so long to get out. My holiday has been crazy! But I had fun. Hope EVERYONE had a lovely holiday and New Year 09' BABY!!! Working on next chapy asap. PEACE! **


	7. Better to have loved

Chapter Seven: Better to have loved

I laughed a full bodied laugh as I was genuinely happy. I usually don't like surprise parties but I had to admit, this was nice.

"Congratulations, 'Professor' Mckessie." Gabi lifted her glass of wine to me, I smiled. I found out my Aunt Sicily called her yesterday and told her about me getting the job at New Mexico State University. I was to be the new Biology Professor, not bad for someone who just graduated from collage themselves last year. My grades at Harvard were so good that I only had to serve 6 weeks as a student teacher, thank God.

I planned on telling everyone tonight but as Marc and I entered my apartment my family and friends jumped out of hiding places with streamers and nose makers. This had Gabriella written all over it.

"How dose it feel?" Gabi asked as finished drinking to her toast.

"Like it's not real." I laughed. "I mean God Gabi I can remember my first day of collage, now I'm teaching it!" She smiled.

"You're gonna do great Tay I know you are." Troy walked up to us in my crowed apartment and gave me a hug.

"Congrats science girl!" He said in excitement. I thanked him. "You two didn't have to throw me a party, really."

"We wanted to." Troy replied and once again I thanked him.

A beautiful song by Erykah Badu came on and Marc surprisingly asked me to dance, I happily accepted

_**My eyes are green**_

_**Cause' I eat a lot of vegetables**_

_**It don't have noting to do with you new friend**_

"I'm proud of you lovely." He kissed my neck. When he is affectionate like this it reminds me of why I feel for him. He kissed my lips and I breathed in his cologne.

As we continued to dance a knock came to my front door, Troy answered. It was Chad.

As usual he looked sinfully good. Dressed in what looked like expensive black pleated dress pants with a classic, striped long shirt and casual opened shirt jacket. His hair hung loose, my grip on Marc tightened as if it were trying to control me from running into his arms at that very moment.

_**I'm insecure**_

_**But I can't help it**_

_**My mind says move on**_

_**My heart lags, behind.**_

"You ok babe?" Marc asked as he felt my grip.

"Yea." I lied as Chad's eyes caught mine.

_**But I don't love you anymore**_

_**I'm so insecure**_

_**Never knew that love did this, Ohhh, Oh-**_

A tall, slim model looking girl came up to Chad. He smiled and they too began to dance. As they danced he whispered something to her that made her caramel complexion blush. Jealousy came from within me and made my whole face hot as he charmed the women.

_**I'm so confused**_

_**You tried to trick me, yeah-**_

_**Never knew that love could hurt like this**_

_**Never thought I would but I got dissed**_

_**Makes me feel so sad and hurt inside**_

_**Feel embarrassed so I want to hide**_

_**Silly me I though your love was true**_

_**Changed my name to silly E. Badu**_

_**Before I heal it's gonna be awhile**_

_**You know it's **_**gonna**_** be awhile chile**_

As the song came to an end Marc kissed my cheek and told me he loved me and I replayed the same. I wanted to feel the same for him but how could I? I was truly confused.

"Congratulations Taylor." I turned to see the man that seemed to always occupy my thoughts.

"Thanks Chad." I replied quietly. We must have stared at each other for a long time because I heard Marc cough wanting an introduction. "How rude of me, Chad this is my boyfriend Marc. Marc this is Chad, we went to school together." The shook hands firmly as men do as I silently prayed that Marc did not remember me talking about Chad when we first stared seeing each other.

"Chad Danforth Lakers all star nice to meet you, so this is the man that you went steady with in high school." Marc said smiling, just my luck

I cleared my throat. "Yes Chad and I dated in high school."

"You got yourself a good women man."

"Yes I know." Marc replied. I looked back and forth between them as there was an awkward silence between them, finally Marc sifted his gaze.

"Thank you for coming to my party Chad."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Tay." He hugged me and his cologne made me weak. After the hug he went over to talk to Tray.

The Party when on smoothly after that and finally ended around midnight and Marc drove me home. Once we got into the house he began to speak. "I have a bad feeling about that Chad."

I looked at him confused. "Why?" I asked

" I don't like the way he looked at you."

I was growing frustrated. "And how was that Marc?"

"Like a dog in heat." I rubbed my temples to avoid the upcoming headache he was giving me.

"I thing you had better go Marc, you have work in the morning." I was kicking him out and he knew it. His lips feel into a flat line as he molded them together in frustration, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want from me Taylor?"

"What are you talking about Marc?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Taylor, do not play dumb with me. What the hell do you want form me?" He raised his voice a little. I stood there, baffled still by the meaning.

" I mean," he started after I didn't answer. "You ask me to be more passionate so I try. You ask me to spend more time with you so I take off work and take you out but you still aren't happy. Now you're kicking me out for being angry about the fact that you're ex looking at you like your meat on a plate." I felt the anger coming off of Marc in waves; I had never seen him like this.

"I am a man Taylor, and believe it or not sometimes I would like to fuck you." My head snapped up, his never been so vulgar. "Yes I said it. I want to fuck you Tay but lately you have been so cold to me you would probably freeze my prick off."

We stared at each other for a long time and then a tear rolled down my eye. His anger features softened and he hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry." I apologized as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I just wanted to love you Taylor. He whispered in my ear.

I cried harder because I wanted to love him to. My heart would not let me. "This isn't working is it?"

I felt him shake his head. "I don't think so." Tears in his voice

As our tear subsided we just held each other. "I don't like long goodbyes." I told him

He pulled out of our embrace. "Nether do I." he wiped the smeared mascara from my eyes then took my hands and kissed them. "Goodbye Taylor."

"Goodbye Marc." I looked away from his brown eyes and felt him drop my hands. A moment later I heard the front door close.

I was alone, again.

**OMG my loves I am SOOOO sorry! My poor computer crashed, it was THE WORST. But I'M BAAACKKK. Hope you enjoyed this. Double kisses!**


End file.
